A Rose That Won't Bloom
by Kate-the-Great-228
Summary: Sorry for any errors! When Ally is attacked in the store will Austin be able to pick up the peices? Will the two confess their feelings?FIND OUT may change to M based on reveiws
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the Sonic Boom. Ally was behind her usual spot at the check out counter, writing in her book, waiting for customers to make their purchases or need help. Today she had been over come with a stage of writers block, so the pages that where usually filled with music and lyrics where now covered with hearts and the name Austin.

She would never admit it to another living soul, not even her best friend Trish, but Ally had fallen hard for the pop star over the past few years. Although he was cocky, Austin made her smile, laugh and feel special. He didn't just treat her like apartner, he treated her like a friend. He was there when Dallas broke up with her, and when people where rude to her in the store. He saved her from the harsh world, without even knowing it.

Ally was pulled out of her trance when Trish strutted into the store. She was clad in an orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt and a flowery headband.

"Oh my gosh Ally! You're never going to believe it!" Trish said as she sat on the counter

"Let me guess, you got a job at Lulu's Luau?' Ally responded as she placed her book on ashelf below the counter.

"No! But I wonder if they're hiring…."

"Trish please get to the point"

"Oh right! my dad won some radio contest so me and my family are going to Hawaii for two weeks! Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh my gosh that's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Just then Austin walked into the store. He gave a greeting wave to Ally and said,

"What exactly is so amazing?"

"I'm going to Hawaii for two weeks!"

Austin gave a smirk and said, "Hey that's awesome. Guess that just leaves me and you Als since Dez is in California working on that movie and your dad is going to thatconvention thing."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that!" Ally said, secretly happy she once again got Austin all to herself.

Him being a pop star and all made it hard for Ally to ever imagine Austin ever picking her over the Barbie's that were all over him most of the time. She also new for a fact that Austin had gone verrrrrrrrrrrrry far withsome of the said girls. The first time she heard him tell Dez about going ' all the way' with a girl, she cried for a week. She just had to deal with the fact that he just saw her as a friend,nothing more.

"Cool so I'll come back later and we can catch a movie or something. Some quality Austin and Ally time. I've gotta jet meeting Traci " Austin said as he headed toward thedoor.

'Oh sounds good." Ally replied, slightly disappointed that Austin was once again choosing another girl over her. She was sick of it. Sick of the pain her inrequited love caused her.

"Ally why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Trish said, feeling sad for her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ally come on! It's Austin not just some random guy! I've seen the way you look at him .And if you stop convincing yourself that you're not good enough for him for a second then you would realize he looks at you the same way!"

"But Trish, if Austin likes me like I like him why would he be having….I mean doing stuff with other girls?"

"The same reason you haven't told him how you feel. He's scared he's going to loose you if you don't feel the same way. He does stuff with other girls cause it's easier then dealing with the feelings he has for you"

Before she could respond Ally's dad came downstairs carrying a brown leather suitcase.

"I'm off to the airport sweetie! You sure your going to be okay here all by yourself?Cause I could still call grandma."

Ally rolled her eyes and responded, "Dad I'll be fine stop worrying."

"Alright alright, I'm going to miss you kiddo, I'll be back in a week." Mr. Dawson saidas he kissed his daughter on her head and gave her a hug.

"Bye Dad I'll miss you!" Ally said as her dad walked out the door, leaving for his convention.

"Shoot that reminds me I've gotta go my flight leaves in the morning and I've still got to pack." To two friends hugged, and said their goodbyes.

Ally pulled out her book and started drawing hearts again. Could it be possible that Austin felt the same way?

xxxxxxxx

A few minutes before closing time, Ally noticed the store was now empty except for her and a man who had been coming in and looking at drums for five days now. He was always dressed in a trench coat and large boots. For some reason he gave Ally the creeps.

"Sir," Ally said to the man, "We're just about to close, so if you want to make a purchase now is the time to do it."

"Oh well I think I've decided what I wanted." The man said as he made his way to the counter. However, Ally noticed that there was nothing in his hand.

"Um sir you don't have anything in my hand…" Ally said, now becoming scared of the man.

"Oh, well its not an instrument I want…it's you" Before she knew what was happening,the man was behind the counter hitting pushed her down, and her head hit the marble counter. He then kicked her in the ribs several times his big, black combat boots. At this point Ally started to cry, asking him to please stop.

"I'll go get more comfortable then the party can really start." The man then went away for a second, and Ally reached for her phone from her pocket. "_I'll call Austin_" she thought "_He'll come __save me." _Just as she hit speed dial 4 the man came back, and stomped on her phone.

"You don't want to party with me? I've been watching you for weeks now. In those short skirts, big brown eyes, your beautiful." he said,caressing her cheek. Ally tried to get away, but his other arm tightly gripped her forearm, keeping her in place. He was now onlywearing a stained white undershirt and too small gray boxers. " It's amaazing what you can learn from people's lives by just listening. As soon as that annoying friend said she was going away i knew it was time to attack. And that blonde boy you make googly eyes at?He doesn't want you. Not the way I want you." And at that moment Ally knew what wascoming. This man was going to rape her. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! so this is my first fan fiction and I was so happy about my reviews! I wasn't sure if anyone would take to the story but luckily some of you did. I'm using word pad since my word expired so there's bond to be aton of errors if you catch one just let me know! I'm still not sure about the rating let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll change it based on that. Well without further annoying notes heres the next chapter!**

Austin walked the streets of the deserted mall, making his way to the Sonic Boom to meet Ally. Most of the stores were closing at this point, so Austin figured Ally would just be closing up when he finally got to the store. He reached his hand up to slick back his blonde hair, and caught a whiff of the strong, cheap perfume that Traci had been wearing.

He honestly didn't know why he went out with the other girls. It was Ally he wanted. But she was so quirky, smart and funny that he figured he had a better chance of getting Santa Clause to date him. So, he dated girls that were easy, the girls that fell in love with him upon first sight. Girls that he went far with to forget about a certain song writer for awhile. It was less painful then being rejected by the one girl he knew he would never have.

Austin had finally reached the store. The closed sign was up, but when he reached for the handle, the door was unlocked. _"That's weird" _Austin though _"Ally always locks the door first then flips the sign to closed. I've seen her do it at least a million times."_

A now slightly suspicious Austin entered the store. All the lights where off, but he didn't hear any music coming from the practice room like he usually did. Ally also wasn't anywhere in the store. "_Calm yourself Moon. Maybe Ally just ran out for a second and forgot to lock the door," _Austin said to himself.

Suddenly, Austin heard a small groan. It was a girls voice, and Austin's heart fell to his feet. "Ally," he said hoping maybe she just fell asleep in a weird spot, somewhere out of sight, because Ally couldn't be hurt. That was just not possible.

"A-Austin?" she said, her voice sounding much more fragile then Austin had ever heard it.

"Yeah Ally it's me where are you."

"Austin you need to listen to me I'm behind the counter but I just need to call 911 okay? Don't come back here." When her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, Austin knew that he was going to disobey her order.

"Ally, what are you taking about?" Austin said making his way to the counter. "Are you…okay.?" The last word fell like a bomb when Austin caught sight of Ally. Her innocent white blouse was ripped, the buttons scattered all around the ground. Her red skirt was slightly hitched up on her thigh. Spots where the girl had clearly been hit were already forming into bruises. Austin fell to his knees in front of the girl. The girl he loved. The girl who had just been attacked.

"What happened?" Austin's usually jovial voice said in a serious tone.

"H-He tried to…to r-rape me Austin. That guy who'd been looking at the drums for days."

As soon as he heard the word "rape" Austin shot out his cell phone and called 911.

"Hello. yes…my f-friend was attacked in The Sonic Boom music store…okay thank you."

Austin hung up his phone and made his way to Ally. She was quietly sobbing, clearly trying not to break. Austin unzipped the blue plaid hoodie which he was wearing and placed it over Ally's shoulders. He kept his arm gently across the back of her neck, trying hard not to cause her any more pain.

"Shhh Ally it's okay. It's all going to be okay." He said, not sure who he was trying to comfort, her or himself. In response Ally placed her head in the crook of his neck and cried. _"I'm going to help her through this_", Austin thought, "_I'm going to save her."_

Just then the two heard sirens. The rest of the world was on its way, ready to be too harsh to a girl who had already faced too much.

**Authors Note: What did you guys think? let me know. yes, the man did not rape Ally, but how did she escape? You'll find out in one of the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I decided to upload the next chapter early hope you enjoy. I'm not so sure about this one. It kind of had a mind of it's own.**

Ally could feel Austin's hand holding hers the entire way to the hospital. She didn't want him to have to see her like this. If he didn't like her five hours ago, then he surely would like her even less now that she was bruised and broken.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was Ally Dawson. She was shy and sweet and victim of violence? It just didn't fit. Austin started to rub his thumb over her knuckles, which gave her some comfort. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I wish I could stop crying but the stupid tears won't stop." she said lowering her head so she was no longer looking him in his eyes.

"Hey you have every right to be upset," Austin said wiping one of her tears away with his free hand.

Ally gave him another sad little smile as they pulled into the hospital. She was hurriedly placed and a gurdy and pushed to a private room. Austin was beside her the entire time, whispering words of comfort, like "its all going to be okay'" and "your going to get through this."

Once they got to the room the doctor, Dr. Green, asked Austin to leave to give the girl as much privacy as possible when she examined the bruises on Ally's ribs and thighs. "Ally I'll be right outside the door. If you need anything I'll be right there okay?"

Ally gave Austin a nod as he exited the room. Ally slowly started to remove her white blouse, first shrugging off Austin's sweatshirt from her shoulders. Everything hurt. Her arms. Her legs. Her back. Everything. She slowly slipped out of her skirt, whimpering as the fabric made contact with her bruises, which were now an ugly, dark, blue-purple color.

"Oh honey lets have a look," said the short, plump doctor with kind eyes. Her small hands examined the bruises on her stomach first. "Well as far as I can tell the ribs aren't broken, but there's a good chance there cracked."

Dr. Green made her way to examining the rest on her bruises, first with the one from when the man gripped Ally's forearm. This bruise was the most painful, The slightest touch made her suck in a breath.

"Sorry well the worse damage is on your ribs. As soon as we get an X-ray and see what's going on you should be released. You can put this gown on if you like. Do you want to call your parents sweetie?"

"Oh m-my g-god! I-I'm going to h-have to t-tell my d-dad!" Ally said as she started sobbing again. Dr. Green who had a gift of understanding people, walked out the door to get the blonde boy who was so clearly worried about the girl lying in that bed. She figured he could calm her down. The boy was sitting right next to the door his head in his hands. As soon as he heard the door open he jumped to his feet.

"How is she doctor?"

"She should be okay we just have to run a few tests. You can go in if you'd like. She was pretty upset when I left ."

Austin quickly walked into the room. Ally was crying much harder then she had when the two where in the ambulance.

"Hey shhhh don't cry Ally. It's okay I'm here no one is going to hurt you. I promise." Austin said pilling a chair up to Ally's bed to sit beside her. He took Ally's hand again and rubbed her knuckles, which once again comforted her.

"Austin what is my dad going to say? I-I can't tell him that I was almost rapped. Not yet."

"Ally, he's your dad he deserves to know. I know it's hard. I hate the guy who did this to you. If I ever see him again I'm going to…"

"You're going to do nothing at all," she said interrupting him, "Look I know you Austin and I don't want you hunting him down. Just-just be here with me okay?"

Austin nodded, but there was something in his eye that told Ally he wasn't letting it go that easily.

"Can I use your phone? Mine broke and I need to call my dad."

Austin nodded handing the phone over to Ally, who quickly dialed her father's number. As the phone started ringing, Ally began biting her lip, which Austin had learned over the years meant she was much more nervous then when she chewed her hair.

"Hey dad its me." Ally said with mock happiness.

"Hey kiddo! I just landed! what's up?"

"Dad, now d-don't freak out okay?"

"Honey what's the matter?"

"I-I've been in an a-accident. D-dad I w-was a-attcked in the store." At this point Ally started crying so hard that she couldn't talk anymore. Austin quickly grabbed the phone from her, hoping he could straighten the whole situation out for Mr. Dawson.

"Mr. Dawson? Hey its Austin."

"Austin what happened?" said the man sounding terrified for his daughter.

"Well she hasn't really told me the whole story yet, but from what I've gathered some creep who's been coming to the store for a couple days tried to rape Ally." Austin heard nothing but silence from the other end of the phone.

"Mr. Dawson?"

"Y-yes I-I'm here,"

"She has some bruises on her ribs and legs, a few on her arms,"

"I'm coming home right away."

"No Austin tell him that her can't do that! He signed up for that convention a year ago! It's all he's been talking about for months!" Ally said, finally overcoming her sobs

"Mr. Dawson Ally wants you to stay there."

"Well…I'll look into sooner flights tomorrow. Think you can take care of her until I get back?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay.. well I've got to go my phone is going to die. Tell Ally I love her and take good care of her! My little girl is in you hands"

"You have my word" Austin replied, but Mr. Dawson never heard it, seeing as his phone died after he said his final words.

Austin turned to Ally who let out a sigh. Just as Austin opened his mouth to speak, Dr. Green and two police men entered the room.

"Ally Dawson we'd like to ask you some questions about your attack."

**A/N;I made this one longer because of the good responses I'm getting! Thanks so much. For now I think I'm going to leave this story T, because I haven't really said anything too graphic yet. It's most likely going to change in later chapters if I keep with the story line I have in my head. Once again thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I meant to upload this yesterday but never got around to it. Hope you enjoy!**

"Ally Dawson we'd like to ask you a few questions about your attack."

Dr. Green turned to the police officers, " And I would've liked if you two would have listened to me when I told you this girl is in no condition to be answering questions so soon after her attack. But no you to just waltz in here as if a doctor's order doesn't mean anything." she said, suddenly turning fierce.

"Dr. Green we understand your concern but the sooner we can get her statement the better chances we have of catching this guy. We already saw the security tapes at the store, but we'd like to get her view on what happened as soon as possible" responded the taller of the two police man.

"Dr. Green? I-I can answer the questions." Ally said, "Just as long as you let Austin stay in the room."

Austin glanced at Ally with shock.. "Are you s-sure you…um…want me to know the d-details." He said, not sure if he would be able to hear about the girl he loved being hurt, but knowing that he needed to know the truth.

Ally shook her head, "No I don't want you to know. But I know you would find out sooner then later anyways and that you would rather hear it from me then have to read it on some police report. Plus y-you comfort me"

Austin raised Ally's hand to his mouth and whispered a thank you, knowing how hard it was going to be for her to re-tell this story. Especially in front of him." I'm not going anywhere," he whispered just loud enough for only her to hear

"So would you like to tell us what happened?" said the smaller police man who up to this point had not spoken.

Ally nodded and took a deep breath. Austin kept her hand in his, wishing he could give her more comfort, wishing he could hold her, but he decided it wasn't a good idea when the police where in the room. Ally told the police, Dr. Green, and Austin about the man who had been hanging around the store for a few days. She described his hair color, brown, his dead blue looking eyes, height and weight in a way that only a true writer could. She explained how the man attacked her when she asked him to make his final purchases. Austin's skin crawled when she talked about how the man wanted to "party" with her. When ever she stuttered or almost broke crying, Austin would give her hand a slight squeeze, letting her know that he was there and it was okay to continue.

Ally told her tale up until the point when the man claimed Austin didn't want her the way he did. Austin was literally shaking with rage by this point. Him not want Ally? That was the most false statement ever to be mumbled. Ally was fighting off sobbing at this point.

"J-just…can I-I have a s-second?" Ally asked the police who nodded and both left the room, mumbling something about coffee, and Dr. Green following behind having to check on other patients.

"A-Austin?" Ally said, looking up at the blonde boy with her sad brown eyes, "I-I know t-this might be a weird thing to ask…b-but c-could you hold me?"

Austin smiled down at the brunette and responded, "I'd be more then happy to."

Ally shifted to the far side of the bed and Austin crawled in. Ally then laid across his chest, as he slowly began to pull the hair from her eyes, holding her tight enough to give her comfort, but not to hurt her bruises.

"You know how I said I hated the guy who did this to you?"

"Yeah"

"I've decided that's the biggest understatement of the decade."

Ally glanced up at Austin who was staring at her with a look that almost resembled love.

"I-I don't know if I can finish retelling it."

"If anyone could get through this it'd be you Ally. You're stronger then you realize."

"Maybe you should leave when I tell the next part. It gets kinda ugly."

"Ally I told you before I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you say is going to make me leave."

At that moment, and that moment only, Austin could have sworn he saw Ally look at him as if they were in love, which he knew they weren't. She was just in a vulnerable place, and he was her best friend, That's it. End of story.

The police men and Dr. Green reentered the room a few moments later, no one referencing that fact that Austin was now in Ally's bed. "Ready to continue?" asked the taller police man. Ally nodded into Austin's chest and said, " Let's get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally knew this man was going to rape her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

The man kept a tight grip on her left hand, so Ally was still unable to get away.

"Well well well lets see what we have here shall we?" The man said ripping open Ally's blouse, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Ally needed to escape. The man was now kissing her neck, putting so much pressure onher that she couldn't even fight back. He was kneeling on he thighs, which restrained her from most movement. She surveyed the area. She wouldn't be able toreach the phone on the counter. She glanced at the shelves that surrounded her. Most were filled with papers and reminders, which would not be too helpful. The she spotted it. Her hope. Her saving grace. Her book. It was still on the shelf from when she took her lunch break.

She knew she had to time this very carefully, or else it would not work. The man stopped kissing her neck and leaned back, leaving her right arm free. and exposing her thighs.

"Now it's time to have the real fun." he said as he started to slightly raise her skirt.

"No it's not." said Ally. She quickly lurched for her book, pulling out the pen she had recently been using. She quickly clicked it revealing the sharp ball point.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" he asked, his face a mere three inches from hers. Ally knew it was time to attack.

Before he knew what was happening, the man was being stabbed in the eye with the black inked pen.

"OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT!" The man screamed in Ally's face. The man whacked Ally's head against the counter before leaving the store, clearing caring more about his now blinded eye then raping a girl in the music store.

Ally leaned back, breathing out a sigh of relieve and a tear of shock. Suddenly, her world fell into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The next thing I remember is Austin coming into the store." Ally said, staying surprising strong throughout the most painful portion of her retelling.

Austin was shocked and slightly proud of Ally. Only she would think of her book and pen as a way to escape.

The police men compared notes, and said to Ally, "I think we have all that we need for the moment. We're going to be checking local hospitals and clinics to see if someone under your description has been there in the past 5 hours. we'll keep you updated. If you have any questions give either one of us a call." said the shorter police man, handing over a business card with two numbers on it. The two strode toward the door, now having a case to solve.

Dr. Green walked up to the two teens in the bed. "We'll run those tests in the morning. I think some sleep would be the best right now. And you," She said referring to Austin," visiting hours are technically over, but I won't tell if you won't." she said giving a wink and leaving the room.

Austin looked down at Ally, who had suddenly fallen asleep in his arms._Well that only took 30 seconds_, he thought, _But she deserves some sleep_. He sighed and smiled at the gentle snores coming from Ally. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and quietly whispered "I love you. Sweet dreams."

Austin snuggled into the bed closing his eyes, not believing this day. There was still an evil guy out there, trying to hurt the girl he loved. But he could deal with that tomorrow. The only thing that really mattered was that Ally was in his arms safe and sound. For the moment, it was enough.

**A/N: This chapter took me the longest to write by far. Did anyone guess the book**

**would save her? Thats the whole reason I mentioned her setting it on the shelf in**

**chapter one. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry it's been awhile I've been busy with the holiday. Since I'm going back to school this week I may only be able to upload new chapters every two or three days so sorry about that. Here's more of the story! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Cakey Potter: Thanks for the criticism! (I know that may sound like I'm being sarcastic but I'm not.) anything that makes the story better is good in my book. Here's some responses to some of your concerns**

**1. I've never actually called 911 so I didn't know that (yeah im an idiot) but maybe I'll go back and change that part when the story is over. Plus Austin hung up on them cause he wanted to focus on ally at least that's what my reasoning behind it was**

**2. You said if she was hurting they wouldn't let her stand, which they wouldn't, but I thought the fact that she doing stuff by herself made it seem like Ally was trying to be a fighter in the whole situation. Clearly in a real hospital this wouldn't happen**

**3. See number 2**

**4. I actually debated the phone call between Ally and her Dad for awhile…originally I had Dr. Green ****call him… But that was my first draft and for some reason I just changed it. Dr. Green wasn't actually telling her to make the phone call, she just thought that talking to one of her parent might calm her down. I also wanted Austin to talk to Mr. Dawson. In this chapter ive cleared that up abit**

**5. Get back to me after this chapter**

**6. Once again get back to me after this chapter **

**7. In my mind the iv is attached to her right arm and Austin squeezed in on her left. I didn't put it in because I didn't think that many people would mind too much but sorry if t took away from the plot for you. I didn't imagine other wires and yes I am changing the rating**

**If you have any other concerns in the future (this goes for anyone who actually read this) please just let me know.**

The next morning Ally was awoken by Dr. Green to get her X-ray done. "Rise and shinelove birds." She said, opening the curtains of the hospital room to reveal the brightMiami sunshine.

"What time is it?" asked a disgruntled Austin, who loosened his grip on Ally and carefully made his way out of the bed.

"Time for this young lady to get her X-ray. "

Ally, who was still a bit surprised that Austin didn't correct Dr. Green for using the term "love birds" as he did when others made similar assumptions, sat up in her bed.

"Right now? Will Austin be able to go with me?"

Dr. Green nodded her head no, which caused all her caramel curls to bounce up and down.

"Why not? I want to be there for Ally!"

"Sorry kid, my attending saw you here last night and wasn't exactly thrilled. I talked him into just letting you two be, seeing as Miss Dawson needed the rest and all, but he made it very clear that you should be gone as soon as possible and only return during the designated visiting hours."

"But.."

"No buts. Go home. Shower. Eat something. I am fully capable of watching this girl for the next four hours."

Austin turned to Ally, clearly upset that he couldn't be there for her tests

"You sure you're going to be okay?'

Ally nodded, "Austin I really appreciate all you've done but…you really need to shower or your hair is going to turn green." she said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Promise you'll call if anything goes wrong?" Austin said, turning toward Dr. Green

"Well, your not a family member, so normally I would say no, but since I talked to your father who called from a payphone," she said turning to Ally. " and he said that since he can't be here right away that he would like you to know as much as we would allow."

"You talked to my dad? What did he say? Did he sound mad?"

"Mad? Ally why would he be mad? You know this wasn't your fault right?' Austin said, shocked at the girls words

Ally gave a very unconvincing nod and said, "Yeah I know. Dr. Green? What did he say?"

"Well, he said the first fight back to Miami was at 3 p.m. today so he was going to try to get on that. I was going to wake you to talk to him but he insisted that you needed some sleep."

Ally let out a sigh of relieve, happy that her father was coming home, but guilty that she made him leave his convention so soon.

"Well I should get going I guess," Austin said reluctantly, "Don't want Dr. Green to get into any trouble." Austin stood, walked toward Ally and gave her the second kiss to her forehead in the past 24 hours "Good luck okay? Call me if you need me."

"Austin? would you mind calling Trish and explaining the…situation? I would but I have tests and stuff and well no you shouldn't have to tell her I'll worry about that…"

"Ally you're talking like a million miles a second. It's fine I'll call Trish for you. See ya later."

Ally hated to admit it, but as Austin left the room she suddenly felt alone. She knew he was just being nice by holding hand, cuddling with her, and kissing her on the fore head, but it was nice to pretend that those where acts of love, not just one friend comforting another.

"Man" Dr. Green said, helping Ally get into a wheel chair to go to the X-ray machine

"What?"

'That boy is so in love with you." Dr. Green responded, sounding a lot like Trish.

"What? No! Where just friends you know? He's just-just being a really good friend through all this. Plus he has a girlfriend…actually he has like five girlfriends."

"Okay whatever you say" Dr. Green said in a teasing tone as she pushed Ally through the halls.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ally asked in a small voice.

"To everyone else on the planet? Yes. To that boy? No. I don't even think he knows he's in love with you yet. Or at least he didn't until your attack. Traumatic events tend to push people to realize what's important."

Just then the two rolled into a room with a huge x-ray machine

"Let's see how your ribs are treating you shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing it was time to go back and visit Ally already. How could it be that less then 24 hours ago, he was with Traci, and Ally was at the store perfectly healthy and fine. _Its official_. Austin thought, _We've entered the twilight zone._

Just then Austin's phone buzzed . He picked it happy to have a distraction.

"Hello"

"Heyyyyyyy Austin! What's up? We haven't talked in forever!"

"Dez we talked yesterday."

"I no but saying 'we haven't talked since yesterday' just doesn't have the same effect."

Austin smiled. He had truly missed Dez since he went to direct a new movie in California.

"Well you would be surprised just how much has changed from the last time I talked to you."

"What you finally asked Ally out?"

"No man! why would I do that?" Austin replied a bit too quickly, his voice a bit too high.

"Because you looooooooooove her. You want to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss her. And then maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry her."

"Do you want to her what actually happened or what?"

"Okay okay continue."

Austin quickly summed the story up for Dez, including the hospital visit, and his return home.

"I'm just buggin out man. I mean it feels like some weird dream or something."

"Yeah that's crazy. Poor Ally. I would come home right now if I could but shooting doesn't end for another two weeks and Trish said she's out of town anyways…"

"Oh my god."

"What."

"Trish. I forgot to tell Trish."

"You mean you didn't tell Ally's best friend that she was attacked?"

"Well..um..no."

"Well I guess this is the last time we're going to be speaking seeing as Trish is going to KILL YOU."

"Ugh I've got to go call her. Talk to you later?"

"For sure. DEZ IS OUT!"

He forgot to tell her best friend. He forgot to tell her after Ally almost had a mental breakdown while asking him to call her. _Am I the worst or what?_

Austin carefully picked up his phone and dialed Trish's number. He took a breath, ready to be yelled at.

"Hola from Hawaii!"

"Hey Trish its…its Austin."

"Hey Austin what's up? You haven't seen Ally by chance have you? I called her like ten times last night twice before I got on the plane and five times when I landed. What's that all about? She never doesn't answer."

"Well.. um…theres been a bit of an accident."

"Spill Moon. If you caused her any pain you know your dead right?"

"Yeah I know. But this one actually wasn'y my fault…" He continued telling Trish thestory of Ally's attack. Trish, who was a very talkative person, remained completely silentthroughout the story.

"So she's getting X-rays now. I should have called sooner but I kind of…forgot. Sorry about that.

"Wow…that's just wow. I wish I could be there for her. You're taking good care of her right Austin?"

"Yeah. Well I'm trying."

"You know what might help?"

"No what?"

"If you tell her how you feel."

Austin groaned, "Is it really that obvious?"

"To everyone else on the planet? Yes. To her? No. She still thinks you just see her as a friend. You know Ally, she never thinks she's good enough to have what she really deserves."

"Wait…you're in Hawaii right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god this months phone bill is going to be huge! I've got to go. "

"Austin just…please tell her soon okay?"

"Okay. Bye Trish."

"Bye Austin.I'll keep in touch"

Austin glanced at the clock. He figured by the time he picked up some food that it would be time to visit Ally again. _Should I tell her? _he though _Maybe her not knowing is for the __best_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had started eating. The last time she ate was yesterday morning and that felt like a whole lifetime ago.

Just as she finished her turkey sandwich, Austin walked into the room, wearing clean clothes, looking as good as ever. _Why can't he be ugly?_Allythought

_It would be a lot easier not to love him if he was ugly._

"Hey Als how you doing?" He asked plopping into the chair he was occupying the previous night.

"A lot better actually they gave me some pain killers after the X-ray and I didn't even notice how much I was starving"

Austin smiled "Well that's good. How'd the X-ray go?"

"Dr. Green just left to get the results."

"I called Trish she of course wanted to be here but since it was there first family vacation in awhile her mom wouldn't let her come home."

Ally nodded"She deserves to be there. With all the work she's done the past couple years, especially since your album came out, she deserves a break. I just knew she would kill me if I waited till she got home to tell her."

"Our album"

"What?" Ally said looking confused

"It's not _my_ album its _our_ album. You wrote every track on it so its yours too."

Ally smiled and said thank you just as Dr. Green re-enetered the room.

"Well, we've got some good news and we've got some bad news."

"What is it?" Austin asked suddenly looking scared.

"Well, the good news is that your ribs aren't cracked, just badly bruised. That means once we give Ally some medicine she probably will be released." Austin smiled and Ally let out a small yell of joy. "The bad news is your dad just called and his flight has been delayed due to a tornado in the south. He asked that you call him so he could explain the details himself."

Ally nodded, tears forming in her eyes. _What am I going to do without my dad around? I mean Austin's been being great but he probably has more important things to be doing _Ally thought.

"Austin could I use your phone again?"

"Yeah" he said, handing the phone over. Ally also thought she heard him mumbling something about this months phone bill, but she decided to ignore it.

After three rings, Mr. Dawson picked up.

"Hey dad it's me"

"Hey kiddo! How you doing? Is everyone treating you okay? Are you in any pain?" he said quickly, clearly dying to be with his daughter

"Good, yes and a bit but they gave me some medicine for it. Sorry I couldn't get through telling you. It was just too much to take at once."

"That's okay the only thing that matters is that you're safe now"

"Dr. Green said something about your flight?"

"Yes well it was suppose to leave about half an hour ago. They said the delay is going to be a few hours at the some really bad storms coming in. Even a few tornados. That means I won't get home until very late tonight or really early tomorrow."

"Oh well I'm being released in a few hours. Should I just go home and wait for you there?"

"Well I'm not sure how I feel about you being alone in the house."

"Dad I was going to be alone for a week anyways."

"Yeah but things are different now."

Austin, who actually had very good hearing, was tapping Ally on the arm to get her attention. He made a phone with his hand, put it to his face, and mouthed to Ally "Let me talk to him."

"Dad? Um I think Austin wants to talk to you."

"Well um okay I guess."

Austin quickly snatched the phone out of Ally's hand.

"Hey Mr. Dawson I was thinking….well yeah…no no horseplay of course not…I no I

no…so is that okay?..Great! thanks Mr. Dawson! okay bye!"

Ally was completely confused. "Well what was that all about? What did he say?"

"Oh he had to go but he said he loved you and he'll se you tomorrow."

"That's what that entire conversation was about?" asked Ally, feeling skeptical

"Oh yeah I forgot . You're staying with me tonight."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. My goal is to have a new chapter up by Wednesday. Until then …**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I just wanted to tell you all how much I really love the reviews I was planning on writing back to some of you but i made this chapter took long and now i dont have any time :9 This chapter is a bit more…um…lets say risqué. and anything underlined means song lyric. But nothing too bad. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

Ally slowly walked into the small house that Austin had purchased last year after their CD came out. He just couldn't take living with his dad anymore, who still claimed music was a waste of time even after Austin became a huge success. She slowly but surely, not wanting to hurt herself anymore, made her way to the big, red sofa Austin had set up in his family room.

Austin was right behind her, carrying the small duffle bag filled with Ally's necessities, which they had picked up from her house after Dr. Green released Ally. He laid the bag down on the couch next the sofa and took a seat next to her.

"So what do you wanna do Als? I promised your dad I would take extra good care of you so what will it be? You hungry? Thirsty? Wanna watch a movie? Seriously anything you want I can make happen. Allison Dawson your wish is my command!"

Ally, who was suddenly blushing in a way that Austin found too cute for words, quietly responded, "Actually what I would really like is to take a shower. I haven't had one since yesterday and after…everything I um…feel kinda gross."

Austin mentally screamed. _Ally. Dawson. In. My. Shower_. _Wait! No! She was just attacked and I'm thinking of her like that? God I hate hormones!_

"Y-Yeah sure Als you know where the bathroom is right?"

Ally nodded. "um…Austin?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay… So I'm going to go take that shower." She said, taking he bag with her

"There should be a towel on the rack." Austin called up to Ally as she was walking up the stairs. He quickly moved around the kitchen, thinking that he would order the two Chinese food, seeing as it was Ally's favorite. Just as he found the menu to their favorite place, Austin heard a crash from the bathroom.

"Ally?" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs, making his way up them "You alright?"

"Y-yeah just um having some difficulties with..um..some clothing items." She said as Austin made it outside the bathroom door.

"Y-you…um…want some help?"

"No no it's fine." Ally said, sounding as if she was crying.

"Als come on let me help you."

"Y-you shouldn't have to see."

_See what? _Austin thought. "Ally come on just let me help you. It's what I'm here for."

"O-okay…just don't say I didn't warn you."

Austin took a breath slowly entered through the door to find Ally on the wall opposite from the mirror. Her tear stained face looked up at him, ridden with grief. She had managed to get off the zip-up hoodie that she had put on when they picked up her bag from her house. She was standing in front of him in only navy blue sweat pants and a white tank top. Austin realized it was the most naked he had ever seen her, physically and emotionally.

"I-I…couldn't… get… off…hurt." Ally said through her tears.

Austin stood in front of her. He put his right hand to her cheek, telling her it was okay. As he had hoped it stopped the tears. Slowly and carefully he took the hem of her top. He told her to raise her arms, which she did, causing a small amount of pain in her sore joints. He slowly and steadily raised the tank top from her body, and threw it on the floor.

Ally Dawson was in front of him wearing only a bra and sweat pants.

But for some reason Austin didn't care about that, for he now understood what Ally had not wanted him to see. The bruises on her stomach were a sickly blue-purple color. She had started to cry again.

"Y-you think I'm hideous don't you?" She said, barely able to make out the words.

"Ally you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire live." And he meant it, inside and out. He had known for years that she was much better then him. But this, this showed that she was strong. That she was brave. That she was able to fight off her aggressor. Each one of those bruises, that to any other eyes would mar the girl, where like a jewel on the crown which was Ally Dawson. To Austin at least. And when Ally looked into his eyes, ready to call him a liar, she saw that he meant it. Her tears subsided.

Austin grabbed the fabric on the sides of her pants, towards her hips. He slowly pulled them down, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time, not even glancing at the bruises which he knew where on her thighs. His hand made contact to her warm skin every so often, making them both shiver.

"Step out" He said and she did as she was told.

Ally Dawson was in front of him wearing only a bra and underwear.

"I think I can do the rest by myself." Ally said, still looking Austin in the eye.

"Yeah…um…yeah okay." He said. The moment was over.

"Thank You." Ally said quietly as Austin left the room, making his way back to the kitchen to order Chinese food.

How many times had Austin thought of Ally being practically naked in front of him? The answer was a lot. However, he never imagined it like that. He had been with so many girls, but nothing that happened with them had ever been as intimate as the moment in the bathroom was with Ally. It was as if he had her heart, and she had his. Although it was an extremely girly thing to admit, Austin kind of liked the feeling.

After the food was ordered and on its way, Austin sat down on his red sofa. He picked up his acoustic guitar, thinking a thousand thoughts at once.

_Why did this have to happen to her?_

_I hate seeing her cry._

_I love her._

_I need her._

_I wish I could save her._

Suddenly, an idea for a song popped into Austin's head. He picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling chords and lyrics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally was getting dressed into a T-shirt sweats. She put her hair in a messy side braid, and started thinking about the situation with Austin. _I can't believe he was so sweet about helping me. Trish was right. I need to tell him. _Just then Ally heard music coming from downstairs. When she opened the bathroom door she was able to make out the words.

Take a breath

I pull myself together

Just another step till I reach the door

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you

I wish that I could tell you something

To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

Ally was making her way down the stairs, watching Austin sing a song from a piece of paper on his coffee table. She didn't want to interrupt, so she quietly made her way to him.

That if you fall, stumble down

I'll pick you up off the ground

If you lose faith in youI'll give you strength to pull through

Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall

Oh you know I'll be there for you

If only I could find the answer

To take it all away

Sometimes i wish i could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I wont give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

I wish I could save you

I want you to know

I wish I could save you

By the time the song had finished Ally had finally made her way up to behind the sofa, and was holding back tears. When he strummed the last chord she began to clap.

"That was amazing"

"Oh! Ally…I um didn't see you…it still needs some work ...chord progression isn't right…" He said, putting his guitar down suddenly looking nervous for the first time in their relationship.

"It's perfect Austin. Seriously don't change anything." She said taking a seat beside him

"Thanks. I…um…I wrote it for you" he said. The two made eye contact again, giving Ally the chills. Just as the song had said there ws so much unsaid between them, but ally finally thought that she understood. At that moment, he was perfect. She wasn't looking at the famous rock star Austin Moon. She was looking at her friend Austin, who she knew she was in love with. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation of what she was about to do.

"Austin?" she said her voice sounding much more confident then she was.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her with a concerned face.

And then, with a sudden burst of courage she did it. She leaned forward and kissed him. Austin immediately reacted, as if he had been waiting for this for years. Which, he had. The two kissed for several moments, Ally's hands tangling themselves in Austin's hair as he carefully pulled her closer. Just as things started to become heated Austin broke it off looking regretful.

"Ally if we go any further I'm not going to be able to control myself and your going to become even more hurt then you already are."

"But.."

"No buts I'm not going to let the girl I love be hurt just because I have insane hormones."

Ally's mouth became agape, but Austin clearly had not realized what he had just said.

"What?" Austin said, not understanding why she looked so shocked.

"Girl you love?"

Austin smiled, now confident that Ally had feelings for him. "Yes girl I love. As in, I. Love. You."

Ally smiled her first real smile since her attack. "I love you too. I have for awhile."

The two went in for another kiss, but the doorbell abruptly rang.

Austin groaned. "I ordered Chinese while you where in the shower."

The two got up from the coach, Austin opening the door to get the food, Ally headed to the kitchen to retrieve plates and utensils. Austin entered the kitchen to find Ally sitting on the counter plates on her lap, smiling at him. He put the food down, and placed each of his hands flat on the counter on both sides of her. He noticed the bad bruise on her arm, and began rubbing it with his thumb, soothing her.

As he went in for a second kiss as she said, "You know I really do love that song."

Austin smiled and replied, "You know I really do love you," before kissing her again.

**A/N: Wow that was way longer then I intended it to be. Originally I didn't plan for Austin to help Ally with her clothes..it just came i'm not sure if i like how i did the kiss. Heres a fun fact fot any one who actually reads my A/N ! The song Austin sang is "Save You" by Simple Plan. When I thought of this story I had wanted him to sing "Kristy Are You Doin' OKay?" by the Offspring. "A Rose that Won't Bloom" is actually a lyric from that song, my personal favorite to be exact, which is why I named my story "A Rose That Wont Bloom" However when I was writing chapter two I happened to be listening to my old Simple Plan play list and Save You came on. I though it fit the characters so much better, so I changed the song, but decided to keep the title. Wow that was longer than I intended. What is wrong with me today? Oh well hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long! I've been super busy this week! Homework friends ect. So yeah didn't get a chance to write anything. So here goes nothing.**

Austin and Ally curled up on the red coach while eating their Chinese food. The two sat directly beside each other in comfortable silence while watching bad reality TV. When she was done with her food, Ally broke the silence.

"Austin?" she said, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Yeah." he responded still stuffing food into his mouth.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?" he said, clearly confused

"How you felt about me. When did you know?" she responded as she played with the string on her pajama pants.

Austin shifted on the couch, thinking. When did he know how he felt about Ally? Talking more to himself then her, Austin slowly responded, "It was after I dated Tiffany…but while you where dating Dallas. Half the time you guys where going out I just wanted to scream. Just… the though of him touching you…kissing you…ugh" Austin said, putting his plate down as the memories from years ago had clearly made him lose his never ending appetite. "How about you? When did you know about me Ally?"

Ally thought for several moments, then responded, "Maybe two months after I was dating Dallas? The only reason I stayed with him so long after was because you um…didn't seem too interested."

Austin sighed. "The only reason I did anything with anyone else was to get my mind off you for awhile. It still drives me crazy to think you were doing what I was doing with…him" Austin responded, not able to meet Ally in the eye during the confession.

"Austin, Dallas and I never did anything more then kiss." She said, shocked that Austin would make such an assumption.

"W-what? But he use to brag about it like all the time! The first time he told me I was depressed for weeks!

Ally smiled a sad smile, which Austin realized she had been using a lot over the last two days, and said, " No we never had sex. He wanted to, but I told him no. I told him I wasn't ready. That's actually why we broke up in the end. He kept pushing me to do it, saying that everyone else was. Saying that even you where! But I just couldn't, so he dumped me. I guess he was telling other people differently huh?"

Austin sat there, shocked. Why was it that men had treated this girl so poorly? Her first and only boyfriend breaking up with her because she wouldn't have sex when she was 15? What a creep.

"Ally.. I'm so sorry. If I had known…."

Ally shhed him , "But you didn't. I didn't want you to. I knew all along that if you did that it would lead to me confronting the feelings I had and wasn't ready to admit."

Austin smiled down at the petite brunette. "We've come a long way huh?'

Ally smiled back as he put an arm around her. "We sure have."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Ally had fallen asleep on the couch Austin decided he should probably put her to bed, seeing as the two of them had a big day tomorrow, with her dad coming home and all. He carefully picked the small girl up and carried her up the stairs, bridal style. He walked down the hall from his room to the guest room, which until this point had never been used. He turned on a lamp that was on a table next to the door, and entered the lavender room covered with purple flowers. _That's the last time I let Dez pick a color for my house _Austin thought as he tucked the girl into bed.

Austin walked into his room, not quite believing the last few hours. Ally Dawson loved him. And he loved her. He put on his pajamas which consisted of paid blue seat pants and no shirt. Laying in his bed, Austin was unable to fall asleep, thinking about all the possibilities that this meant for him. When he finally started dozing off, his phone rang.

"H-hello"

"Hey is this Austin Moon?" asked a deep, slightly familiar voice said from the other end.

"Um yeah…who is this."

" Sorry for calling so late. This is Officer Bishop, We met in the hospital. I'm calling about Ally Dawson's attacker. Seeing as her phone broke and from what I've been told he father is on a plane, the hospital told us the best way to get in contact with her was through you."

Austin sat up in shock, recognizing that the voice belonged to the shorter, much kinder police man.

"Yeah well Ally is asleep so if you're calling to talk to her…"

"No no that girl should get some rest. I just thought the two of you might want to be updated on what we've got"

"Go ahead."

"Well there was a man under the description your friend gave at a hospital about two hours away from Miami. However, he left as soon as they gave him some pain medication and the name and insurance he gave to the hospital wasn't even his. So now he could basically be anywhere, but we're hoping he stops somewhere to get more medicine. With the injury your friend gave him, he's going to need it."

"So he's still out there?" Austin said, realizing that this incident wasn't over yet. Ally was still in danger.

"I'm afraid so. But because of the tapes in the store we know his exact appearance, and we've got cops keeping an eye out for him all around the state. It shouldn't be long until he's caught, but to be safe someone should stay with Ms. Dawson at all times."

"Okay thanks for calling Officer Bishop."

"No problem kid have a good night."

"You too."

Austin sighed. The guy who did this was still out there. If he kept to his word, that meant that he would come back to get his revenge on Ally. Shriving, Austin snuggled into bed, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally was standing behind the counter writing lyrics in her book, humming the tune that was forming in her head. She heard the bell of the door ring, meaning someone had entered the deserted store, and without looking up she said "Welcome to the Sonic Boom."

"I told you I would come back." Ally looked up to see her attacker before her, now with a black eye patch covering his punctured eye. She tried to run, but the man grabbed her arm, sending her crashing to the ground. She laid there looking up at the man, who cracked his knuckles and licked his lips.

"So.." he said moving closer to Ally, "How about that party." The man moved toward her, and Ally screamed for help…

"Ally! Ally! Wake Up!" Suddenly, Ally was in a purple bedroom breathing heavily. Austin was in front of her looking concerned (and shirtless!), his precious red Fender beside him.

"You okay Als? You where screaming like crazy!"

Ally nodded, "Y-yeah I'm okay…j-just a bad dream."

Austin made his way into the bed, and put his arms around Ally. "You want to talk about it?"

Ally shook her head into his bare chest.

"Austin?"

"Yeah"

"Why is your guitar in here."

Austin smiled "Well when you were screaming your head off I though someone might have broken in and I figured it could do more damage then my keyboard."

Ally grinned, but then her face suddenly turned serious "Austin do you think I'll ever get over this. I mean when I'm not with you I just close my eyes and see it all happening again."

Austin's heart squeezed in his chest as Ally spoke. "Yeah Als your going to get through this. I promise."

The two fell asleep in eahcothers arms for the second night in arow. Her attacker was still out there, but Ally had never felt more save.

**A/N: I know I know I made you wait really long and all I gove you is a filler chapter. But I thought it was important to reference their past relationships but that wasn't nearly enough for a whole chapter. I promise the next one will be better. Its most likely going to be up by Wednesday. Hope your not too disappointed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey im back! I want to thank everyone for the reviews so much really they mean a lot to me! So I think this story is only going to have about two more chapters after this, but it may be extended based on how I split it up. After that I might do a one shot collection, but the updates would be separated more. Anyways here's the story.**

Ally woke up early the next day, anxious for her dad to come home. She didn't know what he was going to do when he saw the extent of her injuries. As she was pondering the possibilities Austin moaned in his sleep. She looked up at the singer, who had his arms around her and smiled. _He's been so great through all of this. I should do something to show him how much I appreciate it, _Ally thought as she cautiously crawled out of Austin's loose grip, making sure not to wake him.

She made her way down the hallway, planning a special pancake breakfast for Austin. However, when she passed Austin's room she heard his phone go off. Thinking it might be her dad calling, Ally flew into the room as fast as her sore body would allow, and immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello" said Ally, sounding out of breath

"Ally oh my gosh! How are you? I've been going crazy over here. The reception in Hawaii sucks."

Ally smiled at the voice of her best friend, which she felt like she had not heard in ages. "I'm doing alright. I assume Austin gave you all the details?"

"Yeah. I wanted to come home straight away but you know how my mom is about 'family time' You okay? You hurt? Believe me I am going to hunt this guy down and make him wish he had never been born."

"Trish I know my…a-attack is a big deal and everything, but I something happened last night that I think you're going to find a lot more interest…"

"He told you didn't he?' Said Trish, interrupting Ally mid word.

Ally nodded, then realized Trish was not in her presence and said "Yeah he did."

"And…"

"And I told him too."

"And…"

"We kissed."

Trish then made a sound that was between a scream and nails against a chalk board.

"Anything else happen? You two get it on?'

"Trish! No! I mean we slept in the same bed because I had a nightmare, but nothing like your implying!" Ally responded, deciding not to tell Trish about the clothes incident or Austin's song, because they just seemed too personal to share, even with a best friend.

Trish laughed, "Man, Ally this is great!." she said,. She then began telling Ally stories about parasailing, snorkeling, and the other adventures she had taken on her trip. Just as she was telling Ally about a pig roast the line started to go fuzzy , "I'm loosing signal…talk to you…." The phone gave out, cutting the conversation short. Ally made her way downstairs, taking the phone with her incase her dad called. She got out all the pots and pans she need to make Austin's breakfast then got to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half an hour and ten pancakes later, Austin made his way down the stairs.

"Hey I got worried when you weren't in bed. You have another bad dream?" Austin asked as he made his way behind Ally, giving her a hug.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done." She said, her arm referring to the fest of breakfast foods which were placed on the small dining table. Austin, who was too filled with worry to notice the food before, was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"This is great Als! But you don't have to thank me. Its no big deal." He responded as the two made their way to the table.

Ally smiled, then quietly said, "it was a big deal. At least to me."

Ally could have sworn she saw Austin blush, but he hid it my digging into his food. Each updated one another on the phone calls that they had, Austin telling Ally what Officer Bishop told him, and Ally informing Austin on what Trish was up to.

"Anyways, you are not allowed to be out of my sight, not while this guy is still out there." Austin said, his over protective side coming out. Before Ally could respond Austin's phone started to ring. Both dived to answer it, but Austin reached it first.

"Hello….okay…okay…great! See you soon!" Austin hung up the phone, and turned to Ally, "Your dad just got in. He said meet him at your house in an hour."

Ally nodded. The two got ready for the day, Austin taking a quick shower and changing into a v-neck and jeans, while Ally simply changed into another pair of sweats, to ensure her dad didn't have to see more bruises then necessary.

"Ally you don't have to hide it you know." Austin said meeting the girl, who had her duffle bag in hand, at the landing of his stair case.

Ally, who understood his elusive language, responded, "I know. I'm okay with you seeing it, I just-I just don't want people to stare." Austin nodded, knowing he had to give Ally time to get over her ordeal.

The two exited the house hand and hand, ready to face Mr. Dawson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin pulled the car up to Ally's house, which was across town from his. The pair was very quite throughout the car ride, Ally being very clearly nervous about being around her dad for the first time since her attack . Austin shut the motor off, and the two sat in the car for a moment, seeing as Ally wasn't quite ready to go in.

"Hey," said Austin, who was rubbing her knuckles the same comforting way he had done in the hospital, "he's your dad Ally. He loves you no matter what."

Ally nodded, sighed, and began to exit the car. They made their way up to the house, and Ally typed in the code for the garage so the two would not have to ring the doorbell. They entered the small yet quaint house, Ally leading the way pulling Austin along with her.

The two reached the kitchen to find Mr. Dawson in deep thought at the kitchen table, his suitcase right beside him.

Ally took a deep breath, then said, "Hi d-daddy."

Mr. Dawson looked up, clearly not hearing them enter, and tears immediately formed in his eyes. He sprang from his chair and Ally let go of Austin's hand, meeting her father for an embrace. The two hugged for several moments, Ally sobbing into his chest while Mr. Dawson patted her head and told her it was all okay.

Above Ally's head Mr. Dawson saw Austin standing against the counter, his eyes fixed on the scene, and the girl, before him. Not wanting to disrupt his already upset daughter, Mr. Dawson looked Austin in the eye and mouthed "Thank You" without moving from his spot.

Austin, who was now holding back tears himself, mouthed back, "My pleasure"

**A/N: What do you think? I don't think this is my best, but I also don't think its my worst. Like I said, there is only going to be like 2-3 more chapters, but im leaning more towards 3. I'd like to thank everyone who actually took the time to read what I've written so far. It means a lot :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I know the last chapter was kinda sucky. I've been in a funk this week. Hopefully this will be better! Sorry its been awhile!**

After several moments of crying Ally and her father separated. The three each took a seat at the kitchen table, getting ready to have a conversation that was sure to be emotional. Mr. Dawson sat in the chair which he had previously occupied, while Austin and Ally sat across from him, holding hands under the table, seeing as Ally's father was not yet aware of their new found relationship.

Taking a deep breath, Ally retold the last three days to her father. Although she only provided the absolutely necessary details, Mr. Dawson seemed to struggle through the painful parts of the story. Ally kept eye contact with her father the entire time, trying to show that she was still the same shy yet strong girl that he raised. Austin had his hand in hers, rubbing her knuckles, which seemed to be a habit he picked up over the last few days.

When Ally finished the story there was a moment of silence throughout the house. Mr. Dawson was the first to break it.

"I am so proud of you," he said looking his only child in the eye, "You are smart and brave and so much like your mother it kills me sometimes. I know I may have taken you for granted in the past…making you run the store by yourself most days…but not anymore. Not after this. Ally you're the best daughter a dad could ask for. And I know I might not say it enough, but I love you."

Although she didn't know it until he said it, Ally realized that those where the exact words she had been longing to hear for days. In that moment of time she was so overwhelmed with happiness, sadness, and love. She broke down crying all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Dawson couldn't get Ally to stop once she had started crying again. Eventually Austin calmed her down, just before she fell asleep, tired from crying all day. He took her to her room, tucked her in, and headed downstairs, expecting that Mr. Dawson would want him out of the house so he could be alone with his daughter.

"Austin," Mr. Dawson said, motioning for him to take a seat at the table. Austin gulped. He had never really talked to Ally's dad before. Yes, there was the courteous hello when he would enter the store, and they had talked on the phone a few times since Ally's attack, but besides that the two had hardly even spoken. Austin took the seat anyways, mainly out of curiosity.

"I wanted to properly thank you for all you've done for Ally."

"Oh it wasn't a big…"

"Yes it was. I can tell you really care for her. It was nice to know there was someone with her who would make sure she was okay. Her mother use to handle that stuff so I've never been particularly good at it. I think you being there has helped her more than you will ever know or realize. For that I will be eternally grateful."

"Mr. Dawson, I don't just care for her. I love her. More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life." said Austin in a moment of courage.

Mr. Dawson smiled a knowing smile as he replied, "I know. I think I've known you loved her longer then you knew yourself. Why else do you think I would let someone who breaks the rules so much still hang around my store?'

Austin smirked, but then turning serious he asked, "Mr. Dawson? Do you think that there going to catch this guy?"

Mr. Dawson, who suddenly looked very bitter, responded, "I don't know. But I sure hope so. The best we can do is be there for Ally."

Austin nodded, "She's been having nightmares."

"About what?"

"She doesn't talk about it. She calmed down when I held her though."

Mr. Dawson thought for a moment, then said, "You know how I have the no-boys-in-my-house-after-ten rule, but tonight if I happen to leave the door open and you happen to come in and make sure Ally has a good night sleep I don't think I would notice."

Austin smiled, "Thanks Mr. Dawson."

"My pleasure."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally woke up in her bedroom, which seemed exactly the same yet completely different. The walls where still her favorite shade of blue, and everything was neat and organized exactly the way she left it, but somehow it felt tainted. _I hate this. He didn't even rape me and yet he still took so much,_ She thought as she got out of bed for the second time that day.

She made her way downstairs, the smell of spaghetti hitting her nostrils. She walked in to see her dad in front of a boiling pot, wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. Under different circumstances she probably would have found the scene extremely embarrassing, but today it seemed very sweet.

"Hey kiddo! Austin had to go run some errands so I thought the two of us could have a pasta party like we use to!"

Ally smiled and nodded her head, remembering how she and her father would have pasta many nights after her mom died. However, Mr. Dawson made it seem it was because spaghetti was their special dish, not because it was the only meal he knew how to cook.

"Sounds perfect."

The two sat and ate as Mr. Dawson told ally all about the troubles he faced at the airport. He lost his luggage, was inspected _very _thoroughly by security, and he sat between a bickering couple all the way home. Ally found herself laughing harder at her dad's stories then she had in weeks. Things were starting to feel normal again.

"Ally?" Mr. Dawson said as Ally's fits of giggles subsided.

"Yeah?"

"I-I um no it might not be my place to ask…but…you and Austin…"

Ally, who was shocked her dad had caught on, looked at him and nodded. "I know I you always told me rock stars where heartbreakers but I just can't help it."

Mr. Dawson smiled, "Ally if there's one thing im absolutely sure of in this world its that Austin Moon would never break your heart."

Ally smiled and finished her meal. She hoped her dad was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Ally sat in her bed , completely regretting taking a nap earlier. Normally when she couldn't sleep Ally would work on a song, but the police had collected her book from the store as evidence, so only God knew when she would be getting it back. She was wearing only short shorts and a tank top, so most of her bruises where still exposed. Although the bruises where still a horrible color, the medicine Dr. Green gave her had really been helping with the pain.

Her thoughts wondered to Austin as they often did. If there was one thing that she was happy to come out of all of this it was their new relationship. Although they had not used the terms "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" aloud, Ally thought the two had a mutual, unspoken understanding that's that what they where. She new she wanted him. When they where kissing she felt sparks that no other person had made her feel.

Just then Ally heard a knock at her door. "Ally it's just me." Austin said, clearly not wanting to scare the girl.

She got out of bed and made her way to the door, flicking on the lap that laid on her night stand as she did so. The door opened to reveal Austin in a V-neck and jeans, holding a small wrapped box.

"Austin? What are you doing here! My dad is going to flip!"

"Nah it's cool Als. He kinda gave me permission to be here."

The two made there way to her medium sized bed. Ally sat by the head board Indian style, while Austin sat at the end, his legs hanging off.

"What's in the box?" asked Ally once they were situated.

"It's for you actually," he responded handing it over.

Ally carefully ripped open the golden paper, which revealed a cell phone, identical to her old, now broken one.

"You got me a cell phone?" She said smiling, slightly amused by the gift.

"W-well y-yeah. Yours broke and even though I'm around you a lot you can't use mine forever." Austin said, clearly not sure if she liked the gift.

"I love it. Thank you." she said, as she pulled him in for a simple kiss.

However, the kiss soon turned passionate. Austin laid on top on Ally, putting all the pressure on his forearms so he would not hurt her. He tried to control him self, but Ally was progressing the kissing, licking his bottom lip begging for entrance, which Austin accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance for several moments until Ally reached for the hem of Austin's shirt and pulled it off. At this point Austin broke the kiss and looked down at Ally.

"Als what are you doing?"

"I-I w-want you." said Ally who was blushing furiously and not meeting Austin in the eye.

"Ally this isn't because of the attack is it? Or how you know I've done it before? Because I don't like expect…"

"No," said Ally interrupting him. "This is about the way you rub my knuckles to comfort me when you hold my hand," she then gave him a simple kiss, "And how you where willing to destroy your prized Fender to protect me," she then went in for another kiss. "and how you care more about me getting hurt then your needs. Austin this is about how you show me you love me everyday. Now I want to show you."

"But Ally your still hurt, if we do this then I might make it worse."

Ally shhed him. "Not being with you in this way hurts more than any physical pain you could cause me. I'm on pain medication. I'll be fine."

"But.."

Ally kissed him again "Make love to me," she said in her best attempt of a sexy voice, as she started tracing random shapes on his bare chest.

Austin groaned, "Ally Dawson you are going to be the death of me. If we do this-and I'm not saying we are- you have to tell me the second you are in any pain, and then we stop right away…"

Ally interrupted, "Austin please." , in a slightly begging voice. Then he saw it. He in her eyes how much she wanted this. How much she wanted him.

Austin caved. He gently started to kiss her again.

**A/N: Well? That was long I know and I did plan on it taking the turn it did at the end. I'm not sure if I like the end. Only 2 chapters left and maybe a epilogue**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Helllo! So some people where saying the last chapter ended at a weird part and I agree I was just in a funk and couldn't get past that so I just posted it. Some people wanted me to show more of the scene then I was planning on, so I tried writing that and it just came out awk. So I stuck to a variation of my original outline. Here it is!**

Ally was lying in Austin's arms, their cloths scattered all about the room. If she had told her self a mere three days ago that she was in this position she would have fainted from shock. Ally Dawson was no longer a virgin. Suddenly, a daunting thought hit her. _That was my first time but it wasn't Austin's! What if he realized all those other girls are better and he doesn't love me anymore and we break up! Then our careers would be ruined and I would work at my dad's store forever…._

"Ally what are you thinking about?" Austin said, disrupting her thoughts.

"Who? Me? I'm not thinking about anything! Nope! Not at all! Everything is utterly and completely…"

"Ally," Austin said in a tone that made Ally sense he wasn't buying her excuses.

Ally sighed and responded, "I-its just that was my first time and I know it wasn't yours, so I might be a little worried that I…um…didn't perform well." She was blushing like a tomato at this point, burying her head into his chest, as if it would shield her from her fears.

"Ally look at me," Austin said pointing her chin up to his face. "All that stuff I did with those other girls? It meant nothing. It was purely physical. It wasn't real. This?," he pointed between them, "This is real. And what we just did? That was as new for me as it was for you. It may not have been my first time having sex. But it was my first time making love. And let me tell you, it makes a _huge_ difference."

Ally was now smiling, but still red, embarrassed by Austin's sweet words. "So what do we do now?" She asked

"Now we sleep. Tomorrow I think we should go to the store. It doesn't feel right to not have been there in so long."

"What if I can't do it? What if when I go there all I see is h-him and I can't do it?"

"Me and your dad will be there the whole time. No one is going to make you do something you aren't comfortable with. But I think the sooner you face it then the sooner you'll be able to move on."

Ally sighed, "When did you become so wise? I feel like you've become like part Yoda these past few days."

Austin smiled at her, "Yeah well you'd be amazed what people can do when someone they love is in trouble."

The two snuggled together and settled in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ally woke up the next morning, completely alone in her bed, a note lying next to her. She picked it up and began to read.

_Als_

_Funny how we keep ditching each other in the morning huh? Anyways since me and your dad didn't exactly have an official deal about me spending the night, I figured it would be better if I left before he was up. I would have woken you to say goodbye, but you just looked too damn cute. Last night was the best night of my life. Call me when you wake up_

_Austin._

By the end of the letter Ally was ginning ear to ear. She decided she would take a shower before calling him. She entered her bathroom, which was attached to her room, and looked in the mirror. She saw her bruises which she had before then forgotten about. Although she was a bit more sore than yesterday, Ally regretted nothing she did last night.

She ran the water as high as it would go, letting the it soothe her sore muscles as she shampooed her hair and washed her face. Soon she was done with her shower and exited the bathroom, but not before grabbing a towel and drying her hair. Once she was dresses in jeans, which she hardly ever wore, and another zip up hoodie to hide her bruises, she sat on her bed and dialed Austin.

"Good morning," he said, having already known who was calling.

Ally smiled at his cheery voice and said, "Right back at yeah. So what's up?"

"Ah you know same old same old. You still feel up to going to the store today?"

Ally gulped, "Y-yeah I think so. You're still coming with right?"

"Of course there's no where I'd rather be. How about we meet there around noon?"

"Sounds good. I hope my dad gets the store up and running again soon. I just want things to be as normal as possible ."

"Yeah I hear yeah. You written any songs lately? Maybe that could help you…I don't know…get some of this stuff off your chest?"

Ally sighed, "I know but the police still have my book and it just doesn't feel right writing in anything else."

"When do you get it back?"

"I don't know actually…maybe my dad has talked to Officer Shepard. I'll go ask him and tell him about going to the store. See ya then?"

"Yeah see you then. Hey Als?'

"yeah…"

"I love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

Ally hung up her phone, placed it the the right pocket of her sweatshirt, then went down stairs to see her dad. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, which had been his morning ritual for as long as Ally could remember.

"Morning," she said, as she went to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey honey I didn't know you where up. How'd you sleep." he asked, looking over the top of his paper.

"Surprisingly well. So I just talked to Austin… he got me a new phone… and we thought that maybe the three of us would go to the store? Maybe try to get it running as soon as possible?"

Mr. Dawson looked as her in shock. "Are you sure your ready to face the store sweetie? I mean you faced a lot in there."

Ally nodded, "I'm sure. I have ten times the amount of good memories in there then the bad ones. I mean it's where I write all my best songs and do all my best thinking. I-I just think going there might clear some things up for me."

"If you say so. What time do you wanna head on out."

"Austin said meet at noon."

"Sounds good to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three stood in front of the Sonic Boom for the first time in three days. Austin and Ally where holding hands, while Mr. Dawson stood a couple feet away looking anxious.

"Lets do this." said Ally as she led the group into the store. The three stood in front of the counter in complete silence. Flashbacks hit Ally in a way she didn't expect, and she suddenly found herself breaking away from Austin's grip and making her way to the exact spot of her attack. _You can do this Ally. You can. Stay strong. _She said to herself as she stood behind the counter.

Mr. Dawson and Austin exchanged worried glances as Ally stood there. She was simply examining the area around her. Austin has expected her to cry, or be angry, or happy, some sort of strong emotion. But instead Ally stood there looking almost lifeless.

"Ally…" he said as he made his way to the girl, the counter standing between them.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes glazed over with tears, and suddenly broke into a wide grin. "I'm going to be okay."

A wave a relief crashed over Austin, and he began to smile as well. Soon Mr. Dawson was smiling too, and the three simply stood there grinning like idiots.

_She's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Everything is okay. _Thought Austin before he immersed her into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the three had spent several hours dusting and cleaning the store, they decided to get take out at meet back at the Dawson's House. Austin, who had volunteered to pick up the food, was now driving alone in his car singing along with the radio.

When he turned onto Ally's corner his heart sank. Three squad cars surrounded the Dawson house, not to mention a mystery black car in there drive way.

Something was definitely wrong. And Austin was about to find out.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Personally I don't like how this turned out but I already rewrote it twice so I guess this is as good as it gets. Only one chapter left. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I meant to upload this on Saturday but my weekend was crazy so I didn't get a chance. Some people liked that I didn't take things too far in chapter 10, but others didn't, so anyone is free to like write their own version of what could have happened if they want to. I tried to write it but it just came out awk so I kind of just skipped it. Anyways here's the conclusion!**

Austin rushed into the house, anxious to find out what was going on. He went to the front door first, his heart sinking when he realized that it was unlocked. He quickly but quietly entered the house. Soon he heard the voice of Office Shepard speak.

"Put the gun down sir," he said sounding not too sure of himself.

Austin followed the voice, and ended up in Ally's family room. The scene before him left him dumbstruck. Four cops, including Officer Shepard and the other one from the hospital, all surrounded a man wearing an eye patch, who had a conscious Ally in his arms, his handgun on her temple. She looked pale and scared. Immediately Austin put the pieces together. The man had come back for Ally. It was his car in the drive way. However, one thing didn't click. _Where is Mr. Dawson? _he thought to himself.

"Well well well is it not prince charming? Here to save the day I presume? Now it's a real party!" said Ally's attacker, being the first to notice Austin standing in the doorway.

"You hurt her and I kill you."

"Oh yeah how you going to do that?" Austin thought for a moment, then realized that there would be no way for him to kill this man. But he could still save Ally.

"Leave her alone. Have me. Kill me. Just leave her out of this" Austin said, looking the man face to face, Austin's two brown eyes meeting his blue one.

"Austin no!" said Ally. The two teenagers looked each other in the eye, and Austin mouthed "I love you."

"You know what? That's not a bad idea! You see, killing you would be the worse possible thing that could happen to her!" In the next couple seconds many actions occurred at once. The attacker threw Ally to the ground roughly. On instinct Austin immediately moved to protect the girl, not noticing that he was now the attackers target. As Austin moved he created a perfect shot for the man. Just before the trigger was pulled, Officer Shepard tackled Austin to the ground, and a shot was fired. A few seconds later a second trigger was pulled, causing Austin to close his eyes. _Oh shit! _thought Austin, _He could have shot Ally!_

He opened his eyes, not sure if he wanted to see the scene before him. Officer Shepard was on top of him breathing heavily, his blood seeping through his sleeve. Officer Shepard was shot in his arm, having taken the bullet for Austin.

"Oh my god!" Austin said.

"I'm okay k-kid. C-check on the g-girl." Officer Shepard grunted, his partner helping him off Austin.

When Austin finally stood he surveyed the area. The attacker was head down on the carpet, not moving. The other two police men where calling an ambulance. Austin spotted Ally and Mr. Dawson, who had a gun in his hand, in the corner of the room gripping one another. He approached them quickly, slightly confused.

"Are you two okay? What happened?"

"Were fine." said Mr. Dawson as Ally threw herself into Austin's arms, hiding herself in his chest..

Austin gave a sigh of relief, then asked, "How did the police get here? And where were you? And why the hell do you have a gun?"

"Well as soon as we got home I went upstairs, and hopped in the shower. When I got out I heard a bit of a ruckus downstairs, I assume that's when you got here Austin. The police had advised me to purchase a gun in case the attacker tried to pull something like this, which I have to say was pretty good advice. So, I came downstairs and he was aiming the gun at you, Austin. So, once Officer Shepard tackled you out of the way, I shot him."

"That still doesn't explain how the police got here."

"That was me," said Ally, lifting herself from Austin's chest. "After dad got in the shower the door bell rang. I thought it was just you so I opened it a-and it was h-him. He said he'd been watching the store, hoping we'd show up. He followed us home. He chased me into the family room, then pointed the gun at me. But I saved Officer Shepard's number on speed dial and was able to call for help without him noticing. I guess Shepard h-head some of the stuff the attacker was saying and fingured out what was going on. I was able to hold him off until the cops got here, but when they got there h-he put it to my head. You basically saw the rest."

Austin nodded. "Well at least its over now. Do you think he's d-dead?"

"No," said one of the unknown officers, coming out of no where, "He just hit his head on the coffee table. Mr. Dawson shot him in the knee."

"So what now?" Ally asked the man.

"Well We have to get Shepard to the hospital, we'll need to ask the three of you some questions, but besides that not much. Since you attacker was caught there's not much left for us to do.

Ally nodded, and put her head back on Austin's chest. _Maybe things will go back to normal._ She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks after the final shooting at the Dawson's house, most things had gone back to normal. Dez and Trish had both returned home, both upset that they couldn't be there to help Ally when she needed them most, but happy that the singer and songwriter had finally become a couple. All of Ally's bruises had healed, which meant it was twice as hard for her and Austin to keep their hands off each other. The Sonic Boom was open again, but Mr. Dawson had hired some new help so it wasn't Ally's full responsibility to run the store anymore. Things where looking brighter.

However, not everything had returned to it's previous state. Ally was still unable to sleep alone at night. She would often call Austin at ungodly hours in tears, just to hear his voice and make sure he was okay. Although he was happy about their relationship Mr. Dawson had not allowed any more sleep over's. The two were constently with one another, even more then before, making sure the other was Shepard was still in the hospital, having needed surgery on his arm. Austin and Ally had tried to visit him as much as possible, but Dr. Green was very protective of him. Almost too protective. The attacker, who turned out to be wanted in three other states, was quickly treated at the hospital then taken to prison, the court date still pending.

Austin walked into the Sonic Boom to find his girlfriend behind the counter writing in her book, which she had finally gotten back yesterday. Austin couldn't help but smile at the scene. This was Ally Dawson in her purest form, her most natural habitat. It was moments like this that made Austin believe that writing music was what she was truly meant to do, no matter what hardships she had to face.

"Hey," he said placing his forearms on the counter and giving the girl a sweet, simple kiss. "What cha working on?"

She smiled up at him, "Something new. I was actually kind of hoping that you'd listen to it on my break?"

"I'd love to." He responded, as the girl took his hand and led him up to the practice room. The two sat at the piano bench, like they had so many times before. Ally took a deep breath, then looked up at her boyfriend.

"So I started to write this after you told me that maybe writing could help. It's kind of like my thank you to you. I know you don't want to hear it but I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this with out you." Austin smiled at the girl as she began to play.

I've been working hard so long  
><span>seems like pain has been my only friend<span>  
><span>my fragile heart's been done so wrong<span>  
><span>I wondered if I'd ever heal again<span>

Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
><span>All around me I can feel a change<span>  
><span>I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me<span>  
><span>leave the past behind me, today my life begins,<span>  
><span>a whole new world is waiting It's mine for the taking,<span>  
><span>I know I can make it, today my life begins<span>

Yesterday has come and gone  
><span>and I've learned how to leave it where it is<span>  
><span>and I see that I was wrong<span>  
><span>for ever doubting I could win<span>

Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
><span>All around me I can feel a change <span>  
><span>I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me,<span>  
><span>leave the past behind me, today my life begins<span>  
><span>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<span>  
><span>I know I can make it, today my life begins<span>

life's too short to have regrets  
><span>so iIm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<span>  
><span>only have one life to live<span>  
><span>so you better make the best of it<span>

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me  
><span>leave the past behind me, today my life begins,<span>  
><span>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<span>  
><span>I know I can make it, today my life begins<span>

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me,  
><span>leave the past behind me, today my life begins,<span>  
><span>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<span>  
><span>I know I can make it, today my life begins,<span>  
><span>today my life begins...<span>

She played the last note and looked up at him.

"What'd you think?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I think your right. Today our life begins," he said as the two began to kiss again.

They had been through a lot together, but every obstacle dulled in comparison to their most recent. Time would go on, wounds would heal, and memories would fade, but both knew that they would never forget these past couple weeks. For what started as a fatal tragedy, had a happy ending.

**A/N:**** Well that's all folks! I'd like to thank you all for reading, it really means a lot to me. The song Ally sang was "Today My Life Begins" by Bruno Mars. I had a really hard time picking out the song, but I think this one fits well. Thanks to all my reviewers, without you guys I would have probably not finished this. I'm going to take a little break from fanfic but I'll be back soon with a new story!**


End file.
